


Intruder

by calikoi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikoi/pseuds/calikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Young and Jack Spicer haven't seen each other in eight years; a surprise visit is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed the first chapter of the fic. However, I may or may not change my mind about adding more.

Chase stared down at his intruder with a dispassionate gaze. The rat was a scrawny and meek thing, with eyes far too large for his face and a coat that was far from the idiom "fits like a glove." The boy was nothing more than an unimpressive scrap of meat that every hunter would be embarrassed about.

Jungle cats came in response to his psychic call. They growled at the unwanted guest in a clear sign of warning.

"What is it that you want?" Chase said in a dull tone. When he spoke, the boy seemed to snap out of his awe over the warrior's magnificent citadel, and said in a quivering voice, "Are you Chase Young?"

"Yes." Was the warrior's smooth reply.

Chase was taken aback when the boy began babbling, shaking in feverish excitement. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" He fist pumped the air and pointed directly at the disgusted warrior. "I finally found you! YOU! _The_ Chase Young! You actually exist!"

An irritated sigh cut the boy off. Chase could feel a headache slowly forming from the boy's prepubescent squeaks.

"Don't waste my time with prattling. If you have nothing interesting to say then leave." Chase growled, making it clear that he wanted the teen to leave, regardless of the latter.

"Sorry!" The boy took a cautious step forward, avoiding to glance at the snarling big cats. "If I'm wasting your time, I mean. But man, I always wanted to meet you!"

Chase's instincts flared up the moment the boy moved. He looked again at those big, doe-like eyes, the way he bit his lip, and now a new prognosis was set...

This was no prey, this was a predator!

"You'd be surprised by the number of times I've been told that.." He drawled. His felines rumbled louder, eagerly waiting for their master's command to shred the rat, but Chase had a new idea set in motion.

He would entertain the boy; but only for a little while.

The boy continued his trek up the stairs, admiring the beauty of the warrior's sanctuary and calming blue tones reflected off the architecture. "I bet you get a lot of compliments on your hide-out, too. It's amazing. I live in a rather snazzy place myself but nothing quite like this."

Chase narrowed his eyes, feeling the sense of a threat nipping at him. But the boy, this pale, weak, and loquacious boy, could not possibly be strong enough (or foolish enough) to fight him.

"Are you not talkative?" The boy asked with a tilt of his head.

"Only when I want to be." Chase said, scanning the boy over once more. He read small, feeble, rich, dramatic...

Hungry. Persistent. Dangerous.

The boy glanced over to the jungle cats, giving them a small smile. "Cute cats. Or are they cats? I heard they are actually fallen warriors."

"That is true." With a snap of his fingers, two tigers and a lion changed form, shifting into their original human appearance; a female warrior of Africa, a gladiator of ancient Rome, and a samurai of the past.

"Cool!" The teen cooed. "Can you make them do anything you wanted?"

"I can." Chase said and had the warriors revert back. "They are all under my control; if I wanted them to dance, they will, and if I wanted them to eat someone, they don't have the option of saying no."

"Sounds inhumane." The boy's smile stretched. "Have you ever actually told them to eat a man?"

"No." Chase sniffed. "Whenever I hand over a prisoner, they can do whatever they wish. But eating them is at the bottom of the list. There is a fine line between barbarism and doing things neatly - I prefer the latter."

The teen laughed, "I like a villain who has order." He leaned forward, much to Chase's chagrin. "You intrigue me."

"I'm flattered." Though in truth, he was uncomfortable. "But there is more to this 'intrigue,' I'm guessing?"

The teen chuckled, "Is it that evident?"

"You did travel far to get here and went through my domain called the Land of No Where." Chase rose an eyebrow and pointed to singed areas on the boy's arm. "Come across some fire-breathing squirrels, did you?"

"Okay, call it borderline obsession. Maybe idolization." The boy's smile became softer. "You can thank my dad for your new fan."

Realization hit Chase like a bolt of lightning. Eyes wide, senses peaked, Chase took in the familiar scent of an expensive cologne, the sound of a blade being unsheathed, and saw a distinct shape of an over-sized reptile.

The invisible creature opened its mouth, shooting out a long, rope-like tongue at his unsuspecting feline warriors. But there was more than one, he could tell, since all of his present cats were now bound up.

The arm that held the knife came close to Chase's ribs before being caught in a strong grip. Chase's glare hardened at the struggling boy, whose frail appearance was now rigid with blood-lust.

"I must applaud you," Chase smirked darkly, relishing in the pathetic whine the teen gave out, "not many have been this close to me with a concealed weapon."

"Dammit!" The boy sneered and was shoved back. "You played me!"

"As did you with me." Chase replied calmly, glancing back over to his distressed minions. "Let them go and reveal to me what those things are."

Grumbling, the boy pressed a button on a device strapped to his wrist. The invisible forms rippled, revealing robotic chameleons larger than a house-cat.

"I really am a fan of yours, you know." The boy said whilst gliding his fingers over the dagger's spine. "So is my dad, but he'd never admit it to me. Almost seems ashamed whenever I ask him."

"Your father." Chase said slowly, feeling prickles of disgust up his spine, "Does his name happen to be _Spicer?_ "

"It is. Spicer the evil scientist. Genius and entrepreneur." The boy said in a mock tone. "You actually knew him?"

Dread filled Chase's being. Lost for a bit in his thoughts, he asked himself: Spicer? Reproducing? The thought of Spicer offspring existing was unfathomable to the intelligent Heylin lord. He couldn't possibly be real!

And yet here he was, standing before him with a sharp toy in his hands. The robots, too, were very Spicer-like.

"Regrettably, I do." Chase growled. "He was a nuisance and acted much the same way you masqueraded."

The boy let out a bark of laughter. "Hah! I totally knew it!" He chuckled. "For heavens sake, he _named_ me after you; he can be really stupid sometimes."

"Your name is _Chase?_ " The warrior asked, a little bewildered.

"That's right." The boy said. "Chase Spicer."

"Did your...father... order you to assassinate me?"

"No." The other Chase replied. "It was all my idea; I figured that once you were out of the picture, I could rule the world, unlike my old man failed to do."

"And where is he now?"

Hollow eyes looked up to the older man in query, "Why do you want to know?"

The boy squeaked when he was grabbed by the front of his coat and pulled up into the air, leaving his feet to dangle a few inches off the floor.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Chase snarled. "Your daring little attempt was impressive, I admit, but you have lost so you will stand by my orders."

"I can see why he wrote you off as 'bossy.'" The little Chase quipped. He yelped when Chase shook him.

"I'm in no mood for more games! _Tell me,_ where is Jack Spicer?!"

"He's gone!" The boy cried out, beginning to feel his grandmother's cookies climb up his throat. "Gone! Disappeared! I haven't seen him since my ninth birthday! No one knows where he is!"

He was dropped unceremoniously and left heaving. Chase, backing away, saw much resemblance between the boy and his father. Ah, yes, he remembered, it's been eight years since he had last seen the so-called evil genius. But his son looked no more than fifteen years old...

"Take them away. And once outside, destroy these useless contraptions." Chase commanded his cats. They obliged willingly and dragged the chameleons with their teeth. A black jaguar took sole custody of the boy and dragged him by his coat collar.

The teen complained and snarled as he was pulled away, giving a nasty glare to the dragon warrior all through his exit. "I will get you, Young! You're nothing but the past! It's time for new villains to take rise! I will be BETTER THAN YOU!"

The door slammed shut and Chase listened to the sounds of jungle cats roaring and metal torn apart. Hands behind his back, rubbing together anxiously, Chase walked to another room. His spying orb sprouted from the ground like some evil plant. With a quick wave of the hand, different images began to appear one-by-one. The search went on for hours before Chase could find hints to Jack's whereabouts. 

Finally, it paused in an area of India, where a well-concealed figure skirted along worn buildings. Chase smirked - he had found his target.

\- - -

 

The discreet man checked his surroundings before opening the door. Secrets were best kept hidden when no one saw you after all, and it was certainly advantageous when doing shady business. When he saw no one, and no one saw him, he quickly made his way inside and locked the door behind him. He even activated an alarm, just for safe measure.

Once he felt secure, he unwrapped the cloth from his face, happy to finally be free from the heat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and slicked his hair back. Then went searching for the air conditioner he installed when he moved into this dump.

"Hot isn't it, Spicer?"

The man froze on the spot, too afraid to turn around and affirm that his fear was true. Oh, gods, he had been found!

"Don't even try reaching for that weapon in your pocket." The voice warned. "It won't do any good against me."

How did the intruder know he had a gun tucked away? And why did he sound so familiar?

"Turn around."

Slowly, with much difficulty, Jack did as he was told and gasped at the sight before him. "Chase?"

The warrior looked just as he did when he left some eight years ago - proud in his armor with not a single sign of age. Even in the demonic heat, he wasn't breaking out into a light sweat. 

Jack almost fainted; probably more from dehydration than surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" Jack stuttered, not able to take his eyes off the other man. "Why are you here?"

"I should ask the same to you." Chase said and stepped forward in one, swift motion. "But I will answer first; your son came to visit me and peaked my curiosity."

"He did?" Jack blinked. "He went to _visit_ you?"

"Yes and stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking; it was rather unpleasant and unexpected." Chase snorted. "You look like you could use a drink, sit down."

Unaware of his actions, Jack did so obediently, and took refuge on an old couch. He didn't budge when Chase walked up to him, holding out a canteen full of water. The warrior furrowed his brow when the boy - no, man - was still stuck in a trance.

"Drink it."

Jack flinched and grabbed the round flask, taking a few meager sips before drinking its contents desperately. Gasping, he wiped his mouth and handed it back. "Thanks."

Chase sat beside him, tucking the canteen away before speaking. "You named him after me."

Jack stared at him until he remembered what Chase was talking about. "Er, yeah. I did. Just, you know, thought it would be cool." He paused. "Is it?'

"Yes, it's fine." Before Jack could relax, he stiffened when Chase's eyes narrowed. "But attempting to kill me was not."

"Oh, god, he tried to do that?" Jack said exasperated. "Well, we did raise him to be evil - maybe we taught too far and it just became crazy."

"Ah, so Mrs. Spicer is evil as well?"

"What? Missus? Oh, no!" Jack waved his hands. "There's no missus. Little Chase is a clone. Sort of. He was born unnaturally."

Chase's eyebrows rose high. "With magic?"

"No, no. It was a collaboration with Ashley." When Chase looked even more uncharacteristically confused, Jack sighed. "You know, Katnappe."

"Then, Katnappe is your wife? Mistress?"

Jack let out an amusing gag. "W-what? Neither! We were just bored and decided 'hey, let's make a little shit and see if he does shitty things!' And apparently he did since he came after yo -"

He coughed at Chase's unamused stare and continued sheepishly, "We were just bored evil scientists. But we sucked as parents, so I let my old nanny watch him. Which is weird because she's as old as dinosaur fossils, I think."

"A nanny? He looks as old as you did when we first met." Chase mentioned.

"He has a rapid growth condition." Jack shrugged. "A fault with the cloning design. It was hell coordinating his birthday parties."

Chase nodded, appearing to know what Jack was talking about.

"So," Jack coughed again, "how's Wuya?"

"Well." Chase said and crossed his arms. "Though, she took off with Hannibal, again."

This made Jack laugh, "Oh, yeah? I thought she would be your loyal wife by now."

It was Chase's turn to make a noise in disgust, " _Marriage_ was never an idea to sit well with me. We just have a partnership - albeit it is a flawed one."

"Oh, well, tell her I miss her." Jack smiled sadly. "Did, uh, little Chase talk too much about me?"

"He spoke of you. Said something along the lines of that you were embarrassed about me."

A red blush tinted Jack's cheeks as he frowned. Glancing to the floor, he muttered, "Yeah, well, it was all in the past. People change, y'know? And I'd rather not have my dark beginnings being spread among the new crowd. Right now I think I'm dreaming, maybe hallucinating, because there is no way that you would be here."

"True." Chase replied. "I never thought I would come after you, either..."

Jack returned his gaze to him, an unbelievable look on his face.

"Only to stop you." Chase said. "I saw what you have been planning on your computer. I read your journals and your blueprints. Your plans for world conquest are far too impressive - almost at my level. The monks are much more keen than they were before you left, Spicer, but they still wouldn't be able to predict what you have in store, and that poses as a threat not only to them, but to me as well. I haven't destroyed your belongings yet because I wanted to make this warning _ingrained_ into your brain."

Horror wracked Jack's features suddenly, distorting his voice into full-out panic. "You - you can't do that! I've been working on this plan for ages! This isn't fair!"

"Only one person can be the sole ruler of the world." Chase said calmly as he stood. "Even if we are both on the Heylin side, we are enemies, and must fight for our desired place. Both of us just happen to want the same thing. Stand back unless you want minor injuries."

Jack glared and he jumped abruptly. Blood boiled beneath his skin as he whipped the pistol from his sash and pointed it at the warrior. "I won't let you." He sneered, rage and fear quaking in his voice. "If you touch anything, ANYTHING, I will shoot you!"

Chase looked at the gun in disinterest, noticing the violent tremble of the white hands, and then back up to Jack. "A coward's weapon. It's no surprise that you would eventually carry these around with you."

"Shut up!" Jack barked. "I swear, I'll do it. I don't care if you turn into a rampaging, over-grown lizard, I will do it!"

As if on cue, tigers, lions, and black jaguars burst through the boarded windows. Jack let out a scream as he was caught off-guard, firing the weapon in misdirection.

Chase went for the machines, but before he could crush them in his bare hands, a gunshot fired and he howled in pain. A bullet had perfectly shot him in the back of his leg. He whipped around, surprised to see that chameleon-bots had captured his felines.

Jack was shaking, covered in cuts and seeping blood through his clothes as he quickly picked himself back up, the gun still in his hand. "I told you." He swallowed. "I'll kill you, Chase, if you dare touch those plans."

He bit back a whimper when he saw the scrolling red veins in Chase's eyes and snarling, gleaming fangs. It took a lot to piss Chase off this way and was rare for him to go into complete blood-lust.

Jack knew that he had just signed his death sentence ten-fold.

The beast was on him in an instant. Gnashing jaws and sharp claws close to Jack's face. The albino, fortunately bigger than he used to be, held the monster up as best as he could with his back to the floor. He shouted for help, begged for mercy, but his voice could not penetrate the dragon's rage-induced trance.

The chameleon bots sent out a signal for help, bringing in more heavily equipped machines into the scrap. Before the bulkier and heavily-armed robots had a chance to fire, Chase sensed them and leaped to the wall, scaling up to the ceiling. The robots fired at him but could not hit the speed demon, coming to an untimely death when Chase landed on them and tore them to pieces. They didn't stand a chance.

Jack used the rest of his power to bring himself back up, limping towards his computer in hope of saving his work. Chase returned to him shortly, knocking him back with one powerful hand.

The genius fell back onto the hard-wood floor, blacking out from all of the pain his body dealt with. Chase turned to the machines and pounded them with his fists, relishing in the satisfying crunch and spark they emanated. The plans on the walls and table were quickly shredded, leaving nothing to be recognizable.

When all was finished he looked to Jack. The albino had blood pouring from his nostrils, wounds along his arms, and a nasty bruise to the head. He wasn't dead, though, only knocked out cold.

The selfish, whiny little brat turned out to be a challenge after all. Jack was so close to ruling the world without his knowledge and that in itself was dangerous.

With a rumble in his throat, he picked the man up and checked the device on his wrist, pressing in a command that would release his warriors. When they were free, shaking off the debris, they looked to their master for orders.

"Burn this place to the ground." Chase growled. "And if anyone should see you, kill them."

The felines took off, looking for ways to start a fire. Chase draped Jack over a scaly shoulder, ignoring the blood he could feel against his skin. Wheels of thought were turning in Chase's head and Jack was a new cog; the key piece of a much bigger plan. In a flash of black magic, the two were gone.

 

TBC.


End file.
